


Be a good boy for daddy

by Ftapia



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftapia/pseuds/Ftapia
Summary: Armie sees the pictures of Timmy with Saoirse. And he can't resist to send Timmy a message.Timmy: you didn't enjoy mi pic?Armie: Actually I enjoyed it too much I'm afraid. Do you have a picture in which I can see the front of that top, I need a better angle to truly appreciate the outfit.Timmy: So this is about the outfit then?Armie: Seriously. I need to see the front!Timmy: Sorry, I don't a have a picArmie: Be a good boy and get me that picture.Timmy: God! And now you want me to be a good boy!Armie: And… would you? Be a good boy… for me?Timmy: Armand! lol. You know I would be a very good boy for you if you ask nicely, but I don't think that such picture even exist. Sorry.Armie: Too bad. I would have paid for it.Timmy: Wait, how much are you willing to pay?Armie: Are you taking requests now?Timmy: lol maybe...Armie: How much for one pic without the top?





	Be a good boy for daddy

It was late, so late. Armie was supposed to be sleeping, but he just couldn't. The next day was gonna be hell for him, he was sure about it, but it seemed there was nothing he could do. He wasn't even a bit sleepy. So he was just staring at his phone screen, full of boredom, that was at least until something caught his attention. Some pictures appeared on his screen. All of them were breathtaking. But there was one in particular that made him go crazy. It was Timmy, of course, he looked so good. Armie was getting used to finding pictures of Timmy on line, in which he looked stunning. One premiere after another and this boy was just choosing the right outfits, wearing the perfect smile, giving the right pose every damn time. Nothing to hide, just true beauty. He even dared to wear makeup sometimes. _ That asshole. _ But that picture in particular, Armie was sure, was something else. _ Someone needs to teach this brat a lesson. _He thought.

Armie: explain this to me please.

Armie attached the picture and then pressed send to the message in his phone. He wasn't expecting an immediate response so he was surprised when he saw Timmy typing back.

Timmy: Hello Armand. Nothing to explain, just a harmless photoshoot with my friend Saoirse.

Armie: I see

Timmy: you didn't enjoy mi pic?

Armie: Actually I enjoyed it too much I'm afraid. Do you have a picture in which I can see the front of that top, I need a better angle to truly appreciate the outfit.

Timmy: So this is about the outfit then? Was it too much? I think it was too much. I told them. Brian also didn't like it.

Armie: Brian is an ass. But that outfit Timmy… How dare you? It's doing things to me right now.

Timmy: lol. Armie! 

Armie: Seriously. I need to see the front!

Timmy: Sorry, I don't a have a pic 

Armie: Be a good boy and get me that picture.

Timmy: God! And now you want me to be a good boy!

Armie: And… would you? Be a good boy… for me?

Timmy: Armand! lol. You know I would be a very good boy for you if you asked nicely, but I don't think that such picture even exist. Sorry.

Armie: Too bad. I would have paid for it.

Timmy: Wait, how much are you willing to pay?

Armie: Are you taking requests now?

Timmy: lol maybe...

Armie: what's your price then?

Timmy: let's say a thousand.

Armie: alright, a thousand for a picture with the front of that top. Sounds fair. How much for one without the top?

Timmy: lol I don't do porn.

Armie: Too bad, I would have pay good money for it.

Anyway… you look pretty.

Timmy: god, you are making me blush right now Armand.

Armie: I want that picture too.

Timmy: Armie, what is it with you tonight?

Armie: Nothing in particular. I mean it's not like I hadn't told you, you look beautiful before.

Timmy: you have, just not in a long time.

Armie: Sorry about that.

Timmy: it's ok, it's just that now it came just a bit unexpected.

Armie: it's not like you don't know that I find you beautiful

Timmy: Armie! Stop it! Lol.

Armie: Sorry, you are right. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

Timmy: I'm kidding. It's always nice to get compliments, from you specially. They are always welcome.

Armie: You are beautiful, you know that. 

Timmy: Sorry for asking but… are you drunk or something? Lol.

Armie: Not drunk, just tired.

Timmy: Then maybe it's exhaustion talking.

Armie: Nothing like that, it's just me being honest. Why is it so hard to believe? I used to compliment you all the time.

Timmy: I don't even know what to say right now. But I'll go with: Thank you 

Armie: Just don't act weird about it. You know that I'm attracted to you. We have discussed that before. In Crema.

Timmy: I know, sorry, it's just… Crema seems so far away right now. And we haven't even talked about it ever since. So… I just assumed… 

Armie: That I got blind?

Timmy: That you had more important things to do that looking at my boring pictures.

Armie: Not boring, at all.

Timmy: Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?

Armie: It's me Timmy, same old me. I'm actually a little offended that it surprised you so much. 

Timmy: Seriously, I thought you didn't find me attractive anymore. I remember Crema, you were so nice to me there, and we talked about so many things.

Armie: Then you might remember I told you back then that I was mesmerized by you.

Timmy: I do remember that.

Armie: I told you you were pretty, and generous, and amazing in every single way.

Timmy: You did that, it's true.

Armie: I told you I was falling for you in the most unexpected and brutal way.

Timmy: You did say that.

Armie: there you go. Then why does this come as a total surprise to you?

Timmy: That was ages ago. And then things changed between us. You know they did. We never discussed anything like that anymore. And don't get me wrong, I understand why it happened. And you were right, it was for the best.

Let me call you

"Hey friend"

"Hey Armand, it's nice to hear your voice."

"So… Was it? For the best?"

"Armie don't go in there"

"You are right. I have no right to do this now."

"You said it yourself. Crema was a mistake."

"I never said that."

"You did. Armie come on. You said it shouldn't had happened."

"Timmy…"

"No, it's ok, it's fine. I know what you meant, we were playing the roles, Luca encouraged us. It's fine. I understand we got carried away. But it didn't mean anything. I know. No hard feelings. Let's just leave it right there."

"Am I not allowed to tell you you are beautiful then?"

"Just don't talk about Crema ok? Let's leave it as it is."

"Ok, I understand that it's not fair to bring it up, especially now that you are with someone, you are happy and glowing. I'm happy for you by the way. You deserve it."

"Don't do this Armie. Don't pretend my girlfriend is the reason."

"I know you were not convinced about the whole girlfriend thing at the beginning, but it's good to see you are happy now"

"Armand the only reason I did it, was because I just can't lie. I better give it a real try, than just pretend."

"Yeah ok, maybe that's how it all started. But now, you are happy with her, you are glowing."

"That's not the reason of it. But anyway… I think you need to sleep. You are not making much sense right now."

"And I thought that I was making sense for the first time in a long time."

"Armand what the hell do you want?"

"Timmy…"

"You were very clear back then. Crema was a mistake to you. It shouldn't had happened. You said it and I agreed to it. And then you treated me like shift for months, by the way."

"I did not"

"You did it. You pretended it didn't happen. You talk to me as if I was your little brother or something. You invited me to many parties but then you just avoided me. Whenever we had a moment for us you just ran away. You couldn't be near me. You needed to have a lot of people around us just to tolerate me, or something. I got the message Armand I was a mistake."

"Timmy…"

"Don't Timmy me. And you know what? It did hurt me. You hurt me. But now I'm finally over it. And It's fine. It's alright, so just let's not talk about this alright?"

"Timmy…"

"Let's just keep on doing the same thing he have been doing so well for months. Let's talk about nothing. Ask about family and friends. Talk about projects. Send friendly messages on a daily basis, maybe call once a week, eventually get together, have dinner with some friends, and pretend nothing really happened between us. You were so good at it Armand, that at a certain point I even doubted it really happened. I thought maybe I had just imagined the whole thing. Maybe you never kissed me, maybe I just imagined being naked in your bed. Maybe you never fucked me in every surface of my apartment. It was all a sad and cruel invention of my imagination. So let's just keep doing it. Let's never talk about it again, please. Let's go out in double dates or whatever. And let's pretend you never broke my heart. Shit."

…

…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that. I know better than that. I know you didn't mean to hurt me or anything. It just happened. I'm sorry to take it on you. I've just had a hard day I'm sorry."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

… 

"I just thought it didn't mean that much to you. You never said anything Timmy."

"What was I supposed to say? Listen Armie, Let's be friends and all, but you took my heart and broke it in a million pieces, just so we are clear on that." 

"It wasn't a mistake."

"But you said it was."

"I had to. I was married. I made vows. I couldn't just break them. I couldn't run away from them. I had to try."

"You are still married Armand"

…

…

"Not for long."

"What are you talking about?"

"Things haven't been good for a while. I think you know that much."

"But you were happy with her."

"I haven't been happy for a long time."

"You seemed happy together."

"I was trying really hard to make it work, but, I wasn't happy."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you."

"You are right I do know why."

"Then tell me. Why?"

"Because I missed you."

"It's not true."

"I miss you so much."

"But you were happy with her. I saw you."

"I did my very best to save my marriage. I tried to be happy, I just couldn't."

"But you were always happy."

"I was miserable."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't have you."

"But you could have."

"No… it wouldn't have been fair."

"I would have given myself to you, you just needed to ask."

"I know and that wouldn't have been right."

"Because you were married."

"You don't deserve that."

"But you avoided me so many times."

"I wanted to be around you, but I just couldn't be alone with you, I didn't trust myself."

"You hid it so well."

"I know. But you did it too. I didn't know you were hurting"

"I was devastated. I loved you so much."

"You don't any more, of course."

"Armand…"

"Timotheé…"

…

…

"If you have any feelings left for me, could you just please let me know."

"Armand…"

…

...

"Good night Timotheé"

"Armand…"

"It's ok, it's not as if I was actually expecting you to wait for me after all this time, after all the shit I put you through."

"Armand…"

"It's ok, really. We can still be friends and all. Don't worry, it's fine. After all I was a coward back then. So this is what I get. It's just fine."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't cry, Timmy please. You are breaking my heart. please don't do it. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have sent you that stupid message in the first place."

…

...

"I don't want to hung up."

"Then don't."

"But it seems we don't have anything left to say."

"Silence is ok then."

"You broke my heart Armand."

"I'm sorry. I was selfish."

…

…

"Timmy, could I see you?"

"When?"

"I could catch a plane tomorrow."

"Really?"

"I could be in New York in the evening."

"And then what?"

"I'll repeat everything I've said to you tonight."

"And then what?"

"Nothing. You'll send me back home and you'll move on with your live, and I at least will have the satisfaction to have told you all this face to face."

"What if I don't want you to go back?"

"Then I won't. I could stay for a while."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you'll have me."

"Liar, you have things to do."

"I could find a way to do them with you."

"You'll leave eventually."

"I could always come back."

"Liar, liar."

"You have a girlfriend. She wouldn't want me to be around. She would want you just for herself."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Maybe not right now, but you could easily fall in love with her, she's pretty."

"So what that she's pretty?"

"Aren't you interested in her?

"You are like them."

"Like who?"

"I thought I should try with her because it was what everybody thought I should do. Even my family like her. Everyone thinks she's good for me."

"Is she?"

"I don't know. I don't think I could ever love her."

"She seems nice."

"She is."

"You haven't answer my question. Could I see you?

I don't want to show up unannounced."

"If you want you can come. I'm not sure what I would do though."

"It's ok, I just want to see you."

"Then you can come."

"What if I felt like kissing you, would you let me kiss you?"

"I don't know."

"Would you push me away?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Don't be stupid, you definitely should come."

"Ok, I'll buy the ticket in the morning."

"Sleep Armand just don't hang up on me just yet please."

"I don't think I could sleep knowing you are on the line"

"Then stay awake."

"You are there, so warm and cozy. I wish I could be with you right now."

"What would you do to me?"

"It's late and you are tired, you don't really want to know what I would do to you."

"I do, I want to know."

"Alright. I would take off your clothes for sure."

"You would? But it's so cold."

"I'd make sure you are not cold."

"And how would you do that?"

"By covering your naked body with mine, of course, and giving sweet kisses."

"Would you be naked too?"

"Yeah, I think it would be better if we are both naked. More convenient. Your body would be warmer that way."

"I'd like that. Would we have a blanket on us?"

"Would you like one?"

"Yes I would"

"Then I would make sure the softest blanket is covering us."

"Would you kiss my body?"

"Every inch of it."

"My arms?"

"Yes, you arms."

"My legs?"

"Yes, your spaghetti legs too, and you neck, god I miss kissing your neck."

"What about my chest?"

"Yes, all of it"

"My back?"

"Yeah, I would turn you over so I can lick your spine."

"My cock?"

"Fuck yes, If you let me."

"I'd let you."

"Then I would kiss it, and suck it, if you want me to."

"I would want you to."

"Would you let me do other things too?"

"Like what?"

"Would you let me fuck you?"

"Yes, I think I would."

"Would you spread for me angel?"

"I think I would, yeah… if you promise to be nice to me."

"I would be very very good to you, very sweet and tender."

"But I would also like you to be rough."

"Shit. Would you? Would you like me to wreck you?"

"Yeah I'd want to still feel you the next day."

"Then I would make you take me."

"Armie I'm so hard right now."

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"I did, I wanted to sleep, but now I want something entirely different."

"What do you want angel?"

"To feel your hands on me."

"Where?"

"In my body, in my cock."

"Please touch yourself."

"Yes, yes. Would you use me?"

"Yeah I would. And I would kiss you so much, while I do it, my mouth would be on your mouth all the time, so that you know."

"What should I know?"

"That you are mine."

"Oh"

"Every time I'd go inside your body, I would tell you, so that you don't forget."

"Oh"

"And I would make sure that you feel it too."

"How would you do that?"

"In every thrust I would make you mine. As I fuck you I would let you know who you belong to."

"Would it hurt?"

"Just a little angel, but it would be worth it. I'd make sure you enjoy it. Would you take a little pain for me?"

"Yes daddy, I would. Just like I did in Crema."

"You were such a good boy for me there."

"Would you come inside me daddy?"

"Yes I would, some of it would be inside you and the rest would be all over your chest."

"I would like to taste it, please."

" I would use my fingers to feed you with it, angel."

"I know how you taste already."

"Yeah but it's been a long time since you had me, you might not remember very well, So I'd feed you with it, so that you know. It would be so perfect."

"Yes daddy, I'm so close now."

"Yeah baby, you sound so incredible hot right now. I can only imagine you, getting dirty just for your daddy."

"Yes… yes… just for you."

"You're beautiful… and those sounds you are making. I can't help it I'm touching myself too."

"Yeah yes… Armie…"

"Timmy… my sweet Timmy, fuck."

…

…

"I came all over myself daddy. I made a mess."

"You have to clean it."

"I can't, too tired. I'll do it in the morning."

"Ok, baby, do it in the morning."

...

"Timmy are you mine?"

…

"It's ok if you are not. I'd still make love to you, If you let me."

…

"You don't have to say anything baby. Just sleep angel. I'll be there tomorrow."

…

…

…

…

Armie are you awake?

…

I'm yours… I've never stopped being yours.

…

…

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter to go. Kudos and comments are always welcome.  
I'm thedreamhadbeenright in Tumblr


End file.
